


A Date With Darkiplier?

by DaughterofAres2019



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Brief Smut, Darkiplier is Hot AF, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofAres2019/pseuds/DaughterofAres2019
Summary: The reader is (old) friends with Mark, and when they finally see each other again, they decide to go on a date. But someone doesn't like what's going down, and decides to intervene.





	A Date With Darkiplier?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something I came up with at 4am the other night after watching A Date With Markiplier once again. Most of the dialogue is taken from the video itself (I don't own it), and then put a little bit of my own flavor into it. Enjoy :)

I settled in my seat, foot tapping on the ground as I waited for the play to begin. Mark was next to me holding the popcorn, a huge grin on his face. It was great seeing him again. He had forgotten about me for quite some time, Dark removing his memory of me.

But we happened to run into each other at the park, and in his barely there memories, he asked me on a date. I couldn’t say no, even with Dark’s warning running through my head. But I pushed him from my mind, content to spend time with Mark again. 

I should have known Dark wouldn’t stay quiet. When I turned to Mark again, he was gone, his seat empty. Moving my eyes back to the stage, I felt myself being pulled backwards, away from the theater. Closing my eyes, I tried to control my breathing. I knew where I was being taken. Dark had summoned me to his dimension.

Blinking, I was met with the sight of Dark looming over me, a demented smile on his face. He was wearing the same suit Mark had been wearing, only his eyes were lined with a dark kohl, and his hair was messier. I swallowed, partly due to nerves, and partly due to how good Dark looked. 

It was a well kept secret that I found Mark’s evil side attractive. I had only encountered Dark two other times, one of those times resulting in a heavy make out session. A part of my mind yelled at me that I was happy to be here. 

“Dark,” I stated, not moving from my position in the chair.

He grinned wickedly down at me. 

“Did you miss me? I missed you, (Y/N), very much,” Dark replied, leaning in close to my face. 

I shook my head no, but it didn’t seem to be the answer he was looking for since he pulled away, clasping his hands behind his back.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to see you again. I’ve been pushed aside, replaced, mocked! And then he had the gall to not invite me to his little adventure with you. No more. Never again.”

Dark leaned in close to me again, his stare going from in control to wild. I swallowed again, but this time I couldn’t deny the arousal that was flooding my system. He smelled delicious, but even though Mark wore the same scent, it seemed to smell 100x better on Dark. 

I moved my head towards his, closing the small distance between us. He kept an inch of space between our lips, eyes roving over my face. My tongue darted out to wet my lips, and his gaze immediately zeroed in on the movement. When I saw his eyes again, they were dark, darker than they had been. 

Suddenly, a table appeared with Dark on the opposite end of me. 

“If dinner is what you want, then I can provide. And I can take you wherever you’d like to go,” he explained to me, gesturing at the table and them himself. 

But then his smile turned sinister again.

“I can especially take you to the places where you DON’T want to go. It’s exciting knowing that there are endless possibilities waiting for you.”

He screamed suddenly, hands slamming onto the table. 

“I CAN GIVE YOU ANYTHING!”

I flinched at his loud tone, moving back into the chair as far as I could go. But he must have noticed my movement since he stopped, placing his hands calmly on the table again. 

His tone was softer this time. “I’ve been waiting a long time to get some personal time between us.”

I almost smiled, but he was in my face immediately.

“THERE IS NOTHING YOU OR HE CAN DO TO STOP ME!”

He sat back in his chair again, hands folded across his chest. 

“So,” he began, smiling at me, seeming to ignore the scared look in my eyes. “Now that we are here together, we should really get to know each other.”

Another scream. 

“You just need to let me in.”

He was getting closer to me again. 

“It’s as simple as that.”

I swallowed and was ready to raise my hand in defense, but we appeared in a courtyard of an abandoned building. Dark was standing a few feet away, hands clasped behind his back. 

“You’re never, EVER, going to escape me. Not now, not ever!”

He reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me against him. One hand rested on my waist, his other still on my wrist, as his face got closer to mine. My eyes fluttered closed as his lips brushed against my own, grip on my waist tightening. 

I pulled back after a few moments, peeking up at Dark’s face. His smile was softer again. Grinning internally, I threw my arms around his neck, bringing our mouths back together. Both of his arms wound themselves around my waist, his muscled chest pressing against my own soft one. 

There was a brief tugging sensation, but it soon disappeared. Cracking one eye open, I saw we were back in Dark’s dimension. 

But I didn’t get any time to look at my surroundings since Dark pulled me into a rough kiss, hand wandering up my shirt, fingers inching towards my breasts. His hand was cold and it sent shiver up my spine. 

Arching into him, I silently urged him to touch me already. But he seemed to have read my mind since he suddenly sank his nails into the soft flesh, which drew a small cry from me. 

In response, I reached my own hands under his shirt, scratching my nails across his skin. Dark growled against my lips and he sunk his nails further into my breast. 

“Now, now. We can’t have you misbehaving again, (Y/N). I’m the one in charge. And you won’t touch me unless I give you permission,” Dark told me, separating our lips for a moment. 

I nodded, retracting my hands and keeping them by my sides. He gave me a smirk before kissing me again, hand leaving my breast and trailing up to my hair, where he tugged harshly on the strands. A muffled moan bubbled out of my throat at the slight pain. 

I kept my body pressed against his, all the sensations from his hands coursing through me and causing shivers to run up and down my spine. But suddenly, there was a sharper pain in my abdomen. The pain brought me back into reality, and I opened my eyes to see Dark staring down at me with a wicked grin on his face. 

I furrowed my brow in confusion before looking down and seeing the handle of a knife in my stomach, bright red blood spreading across my white shirt alarmingly fast. A small choked sound emerged from me, before I felt myself start to fall backwards. 

“You disobeyed me, (Y/N). And there are consequences for disobeying me.”

Even as my mind started to become cloudy, I could still understand what he was saying. I flashed back to me making contact with Mark even though Dark had forbade me. And now I was paying for my decision with my death. Had I ever thought anything but my death would happen with Dark involved?

But I couldn’t keep a firm hold on my thoughts as I lost more blood and felt it puddle underneath me. As Dark moved to stand over me, shoes squishing in the red liquid, I gave one last cry for help, even though no one would be able to hear me. 

“Mark, help me. Please.”

Dark’s face turned angry at my plea, but the world faded into black before anything else could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
